


【勇零】深海

by leslapins



Category: apm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 趁官方拖剧情浑水摸鱼系列之二: 如果大空同学是利维坦控制的人造人。# 原作背景，私设如山# 拷问，强那啥，暴力描写有，黑暗系本子剧情，不喜勿入





	【勇零】深海

**Author's Note:**

> 趁官方拖剧情浑水摸鱼系列之二: 如果大空同学是利维坦控制的人造人。  
> # 原作背景，私设如山  
> # 拷问，强那啥，暴力描写有，黑暗系本子剧情，不喜勿入

**深海**

 

大空勇仁X桂零 

作者@淩翾 

 

 

这儿四面都是黑色的墙壁，不知从何处而入的非自然光剥夺了他的时间感。桂零不知道自己从失去意识到现在经过了多久。他以双手被反剪在背后的姿势醒来，坐起身。脑海中最后能忆起的片段，是在回基地的路上突然遭到攻击。对方的目的并非战斗，而是虏获，瞅准他们失势的一瞬空隙，夺走他的意识，将他转移至此地。  
黑客兽不在这个房间，希望它平安无事。袭击者的身份和目的，此刻的桂零全然不知，但是会做这种事的除了利维坦的手下没有别人。但外套口袋里的应用驱动和腕上的电子表却还在，虽然有点不解，不过这是好事。他开始盘算着如何逃走。  
桂零打量着这个房间。从气息就能大致推断，他的囚笼在数据的深海，隐藏在鱼龙混杂的深层网络中，单为某个阴暗的目的而存在。这里的空气令他不适，连荧光色的数字水母和深海鱼都不会经过。  
桂零贴着墙壁，试图捕捉墙外的动静。过了一会儿，他听到说话声，似乎有人向看守询问他这段时间的状况。桂零赶紧坐下，闭上眼睛，装作意识尚未恢复的样子。  
“我知道你醒了。”  
声音突然在近处响起，有如贴在耳畔的私语。桂零觉得心跳漏了一拍，一滴冷汗滑过鬓角，而他勉强维持冷静的表情，慢慢地睁开眼睛。  
“……是你。”  
“对，我们还是第一次正式见面吧？零。”

被带到这里之前那天，他找到新海春，告诉他一些事情。虽然那只是他手头上掌握的信息中最小最简短的碎片，为了自己随时能抽身而退。桂零一向小心行事，他曾被利维坦反追踪，也正因如此而熟悉与这庞大的黑暗持久战的规则。这次也一样，他理应没有任何疏忽。  
“你一定在想，为什么我会知道……对吧？”  
对方却连他这点想法都猜透了。那双翠绿色的眼眸中潜伏着红色的光点，似乎能将他的血肉穿透，从他意识中挖出他最想隐藏的东西。那已经无法称之为是人类的眼睛了。而面前这个人，他知道，他曾经告诉新海春，他的好朋友并不是普通的人类。  
他面前的大空勇仁，是这个情报的最佳证明。但他也许已经无法向任何人传达了。  
“小春什么都没说过，你可千万别误会他。”大空勇仁微笑着说。“不过，要不是你告诉了小春的话，我大概也不会这么快确认最近在追查我的是何方神圣。”  
“你一直在监视新海春，没错吧。因为他是利维坦的创造者的孙子。应该说，你就是为了这个目的而被制造出来的。”  
“真不愧是你！”大空勇仁爽朗地笑了。他蹲下来仔细打量桂零的脸，直到被他盯得极不舒服的桂零撇过头去。  
“小春他总是念叨着你，说你聪明又可靠，帮了他们不知道多少次。上次你们见面之后他发现联系不上你了，担心得不得了，谁叫小春是个温柔的人呢？所以我就安慰他，说我也会帮忙一起找的。这么一说，小春果然放心多了，他充满信赖地看着我。原来一直是我在他身上寻求依靠和力量，这回我也成了他的依靠了。”  
大空勇仁的声音特别明亮，零却被一阵彻底的寒意包裹着，渐渐渗入他的皮肤血液，深入骨髓，令他牙齿几乎打颤。  
眼神中没有一丝感情，像被摁下开关的机械人偶一般的大空勇仁，依然语气兴奋而滔滔不绝地对他说着新海春的事。  
桂零尽量让自己的情绪平复下来。如果还有任何逃走的机会，那么新海春大概是唯一的突破口了。  
“你其实很害怕吧，万一新海春相信了我的话，知道你不是人类、甚至是利维坦的道具这件事，害怕无法再维持你们常年以来朋友游戏的谎言。”  
他一边说，一边仔细地观察大空勇仁对他挑衅的语言的反应。大空勇仁的笑容确实因他那番话而僵住了，却始终没有消失。  
“你好像弄错什么了，零。小春会相信我，我从来不怀疑这一点，他会认为我被利维坦改造了而想要救我，就跟你想要救你亲弟弟的心情一样，不管‘他’现在以什么方式存在着。”  
“别把小初跟你这个疯子相提并论！”  
心理防线崩溃的人是他。桂零在意识到这一点之前身体就不受控制地行动起来，猛地起身向面前的人撞去，却反而被对方死死地压制在地。  
他确实是个疯子。可他说着无比理智的话。  
桂零感觉渗进脊髓的那股寒气有增无减。  
“但你现在越来越嚣张了，零。你想逃走，是吗？先别急，等我问出需要的事情之后就会放你回去的，而你也不会记得在这里发生过的事。”  
大空勇仁坐在他背上，毫不留情地摁着他原本就被束缚着的双手。他双膝抵着坚硬冰冷的地，身体彻底动弹不得，也看不到那个人此刻的表情。  
大空勇仁不论面带微笑还是面无表情都没什么区别。  
“关于我的情报，以及利维坦的情报，你掌握到哪个地步了？”  
“你以为我会一边央求着一边告诉你吗？”桂零回他以冷笑。  
“不会啊。我从没这么想过。”大空勇仁的话里也带着笑意。他俯下身子，这回是真正贴在零的耳边，嘴唇几乎触碰着他的耳廓。桂零的神情始终不动声色，冷静，但是剧烈的心跳出卖了他此刻真实的感受。  
“只要让你，想着我的事情，就足够了。记忆是情报的一种，它们在这个特殊构造的囚笼里，会自动变成数据海流中的碎屑，被冲得一点儿都不剩。”  
他满足地品味着那双金红色眼眸中的愈发纯粹的恐惧。

拷问的方法。大空勇仁不需要特地调查，他只需要连线，数秒之内就能直接从数据的海洋中调出一大堆来。  
真正需要花时间的步骤，是筛选。  
进入这个模式之后，他可以在脑海里模拟所有方法的效果。纯粹的肉体压力与创伤会影响思维的进程，反而阻碍他提取必要的数据。  
只有一个方法，循序渐进地，让自己占据某个人的脑海，至少结束前的阶段，留予充分的操作时间。似乎没有比这更佳的选择了。  
拷问的方法，名为情欲。

当大空勇仁凑近他的脖颈，牙齿触碰到他的颈动脉时，零以为对方会就这样咬下去。但接下来发生的一切更令他困惑。困惑的最后是绝望。  
短暂的刺痛，伴着一阵温热。是肌肤与肌肤缠绵的触感。压在他身上的那个人从背后舔吻他的脖颈。零并不知道这一切的缘由，他对这种事毫无认知，更无经验可言。  
他莫名地记起来，新海春那天跟他说，大空勇仁的体温比常人要高一点点。  
“血流开始加快了。意识活动……变得活跃起来。这是人类的通常反应。”  
没有感情的语音，像实验记录一般。随着脖颈上的吻沿着动脉逐渐上移，摁压着零的其中一只手也开始往下挪动，摩挲着衣料，沿着脊椎骨的轮廓，企图潜进布料下方。  
桂零打了个激灵。他一下子回复了思考，同时开始拼命挣扎。  
“住手，你想干什么？！”  
“感觉很陌生对吧？说也是呀。即使是零君也没有尝试过吧。”  
大空勇仁恢复了人类对话的语气。潜进裤头的那只手的爱抚，令零一下子变得浑身僵硬。他还没有完全理解这个现状。语言逃脱了僵止的思考，脱口而出。  
“这就是你想对新海春做的事吗？”  
大空勇仁的动作暂停了一瞬。  
“怎么说呢……哈哈。真是个好问题。我从来没想过。”  
他认真地烦恼了一会儿，却并没有停下动作。  
“实话说吧，我也不是很能理解。我只希望保护小春而已。如果我对小春的感情是为了导向这种结果的话，那么现在对你做的又算是什么呢？没有意义，对吧。”  
零无法理解他的话。他还得拼命抑制自己对那只手的挑逗所起的反应。  
“比起这个，先担心一下自己如何？”  
压着他的那个人倒是游刃有余。大空勇仁像在同步学习一般，不断尝试变换手的动作和力度，嘴里的动作也没有停下，牙齿轻咬着他的耳廓，鼻尖搔过他的发丝。对于情窦初开的普通男孩来说，这动作实在过于娴熟了。  
“反应真棒啊，零。”  
零绝望地发现自己的身体无法拒绝那只手给他带来的刺激。他的身体随着对方的动作而巍巍颤抖，血液半是涌向身下，半是聚集在脸颊。  
他把额头贴在冰冷的地上，尽管无法让那热潮消退分毫，却至少不想让大空勇仁看到自己现在的表情。  
但那也只是徒劳。他看不到，大空勇仁在观察并欣赏着他的任何反应，一丝一毫，都被那双眼睛尽数记录了下来。  
“差不多了吧？零。明明是第一次，居然能忍这么久。还是我做的不够好？”  
零咬紧牙关，装作听不见他的话。他几乎濒临极限。  
对方忽然腾出另一只手，拧住他的下颚，迫他微微张开嘴，吻了下去，不容拒绝地夺走了他的呼吸。惊愕与窒息的双重交织下，生理最终冲破了意志的防线。  
“嗯————”  
未能出口的呻吟，顷刻间被深吻吞没了。过了好一会儿，对方才把喘息的机会还给他。

“值得纪念的第一次呀，零。我们俩都是。”  
还未离开他下身的手潜到尾椎附近的位置。涣散的意识让零无法思考这个动作的含义，以及接下来会发生的一切。  
他侧脸贴地，轻喘着。大空勇仁满足地看着那双含满泪水，耻辱与愤恨的眼睛。高潮令那金红的颜色染上一层迷蒙的光彩。很美。让他恨不得在这一刻把它破坏。  
“还没结束呢，应该说……这才开始。”  
指尖潜入沟壑，试图侵入紧闭的穴口时，零浑身的肌肉一瞬变得僵直，像被突然冻住一样。适才那热潮瞬间褪去，取而代之的是难以名状的恶心和极度憎恶，伴着逐渐加深的异物感和疼痛。  
“太棒了，这个表情。”  
零的反应让大空勇仁不可抑制地兴奋起来。在这之前一直占据优势和心理余裕的大空勇仁，却忽然变得急切。整个过程中，他从有目的的拷问，转为实验性的尝试，但最后占据他脑海的最强烈的念头，是折磨昆虫的小孩所有的纯粹的好奇、天真与残忍。再怎么完美无缺的人造外壳下，依然是十三岁男孩的精神。  
桂零任何反应，那倔强的表情，含着泪水以及坚定的憎恨的眼神，攀升的体温，被汗水浸湿的头发，极力压抑的喘息，唾液的味道，指间粘液的触感，一切都在慢慢啃噬他的耐性。  
直到某个临界点，大空勇仁失去了漫长前戏的兴趣，把手抽离了尚未扩充好的穴口，伸向自己的下身。

零的眼神从难以置信变成恐慌。  
“不要，你想做什么，你疯了，大空勇仁！”  
他再次试图挣扎，却也再次被身上的人压制住，粗暴地揪着头发，死死摁在地上不得动弹。而等待着他的，是下身毫不留情的侵入。  
零无法抑制地叫出声来，下意识地睁大双眼，眼前的一切却愈发模糊。  
那疼痛远远超出了他的一切想象，以及承受范围。但又不足以让他彻底失去意识。  
在网络世界中受伤并不会真的流血。但柔软的粘膜被灼热的硬物挤坏、穿刺并伴着剧痛的感觉似乎直接作用在他的大脑皮层。  
没有丝毫等他适应的意思，对方在整个埋进去后几乎马上动起来。大空勇仁一边抽插，一边调整着自己的姿势，每一次都侵入到更深处，试图探索着撞击不同位置时身下人的反应。一开始紧致得难受，却逐渐变得妙不可言。他松开了压制着桂零的另一只手，固定着他的腰，方便自己持续深入。反正下身的人已经彻底失去了抵抗的力气。  
桂零依然这么有趣。他一直在摇头，随着每次愈发深入的无情冲撞，无论怎么紧闭眼睛也无法止住渗出的泪水，时而屏住呼吸，时而像浮上水面的溺水者一样张大口喘息。  
抽插的动作变得越来越顺利，他知道自己给这个人带来了感觉。绷紧的腰开始放松，狭窄干燥的甬道变得柔顺服帖，喘息之间也夹杂着一些柔软的呻吟。  
无尚的成就感。  
大空勇仁加快了动作。他放低身子，再次凑近桂零的耳边，低喃道：  
“想着我的事情吧。”  
那时候，只能勉强保持着意识的桂零，却听进了这恶魔的低语。大空勇仁粗重的喘息和热气扑在他的耳边。于是他想：真奇怪，他也会有感觉吗？那么他并非是单纯作为机械人偶而被制造出来的生命体？他到底是什么？这些思维也好，它们所基于的记忆也罢，全部都化作数据在深海中浮现出来，由大空勇仁满足地收下。  
桂零无暇顾及这一切，他只能绝望地配合着对方的动作。初次释放过后的身体敏感极了。尽管疼痛没有消失或者减弱，那个人每次深入和冲击都比上一次更加粗暴，但是致命的酥麻感也渐渐侵蚀了上来。他最终再也无法思考，沉溺在快感与痛感交融的深渊中。  
他从不会想到，第一次偷尝禁果的体验实在是过于残酷。被快感强化的耻辱感攫住他的意识，像荆棘一样缠着他，倒刺钩进皮肤，和血肉融为一体，化作纠缠一世的烙印。

 

这次拷问，硬要说的话，大概算是成功吧。  
从桂零身上采集到的数据讯息什么的都没所谓了。大空勇仁沉浸在快感的余韵里，近乎成瘾，两度释放之后才让一切结束。身下的人几乎失去意识，彻底瘫软在地上，不时微微颤抖，泪水止不住地从空洞的眼瞳中渗出来。那副模样不知怎的让大空勇仁产生了一丝怜悯心————也许，勉强能算是。  
他轻抚着桂零的脸颊，用手背替他揩去嘴角的银丝和爬满脸庞的泪水。再怎么说也是一张漂亮的脸，得保持着干净才是。  
“我该回去了，小春还在等着我呢。今天也没有你的消息，他一定很着急吧。我得去安慰一下他。”  
不知道是累坏了还是故意克制，桂零对他的话没有一丝反应。  
他并不在意，笑着补充道。  
“不过，任务还没有完成呢。我还会再来的。”

 

FIN.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【勇零】荆棘鳥籠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842570) by [leslapins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins)




End file.
